


Bundle of Joy and Fangs

by Kazduit



Series: Surprise! It's a werewolf! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is dead, M/M, Melissa is an amazing mom, Mpreg, baby doctor!Deaton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek dies leaving his boyfriend Stiles grief stricken and pregnant only Stiles had no idea the latter was even possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a clarification on the archive warnings. Derek dies before the story takes place and that is the only major character death. And Stiles was only seventeen when they had sex and he got pregnant, so there's mentions of underage sex/relationship but it was 100% consensual. I will add more tags as the story progresses.
> 
> EDIT: I tagged this past Stiles/Derek because Derek is dead (which is another tag) and their relationship is in the past. I do plan on Stiles forming another relationship with someone else but haven't tagged it because I don't want to ruin the surprise for people reading this as I post it and things could still change.

Stiles's freaking out and so close to a panic attack that he has to dart out of the room to the kitchen and splash water on his face.

 

"Stiles?" Melissa calls out after a few seconds as she follows him into the kitchen. Stiles shakes his head back and forth and he can feel tears swell in his eyes.

 

"No, this isn't possible. This isn't happening to me. No. It's just not. No!" Stiles shout cracks and turns into a loud sob. He can feel Melissa's warm hand rubbing circles on his back just like his mom used to.

 

"Oh honey I'm so sorry but I got the results from your blood test today and there's no way around it. You're pregnant Stiles." A wave of nausea hits Stiles hard at the words and he's feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Stiles stumbles his way over to a chair and sits down with his head between his knees. He tries to suck in lungfuls of air but it feels like he can't quite get enough.

 

"Stiles honey it's going to be okay. We'll figure something out, I promise." Melissa's voice is gentle and soothing and Stiles doesn't take in any of it. An idea hits Stiles and he shoots out of his seat to start pacing around the kitchen table.

 

"No, this isn't possible. There must have been a mistake, a mix-up at the hospital. That happens right babies switched at birth and stuff. Yeah it's all just a mistake. I'm not pregnant. I can't be. It's impossible." Stiles rants not pausing between sentences to breathe. He's feeling dizzy again and yeah breathing's probably something he should be doing. It just doesn't make any sense he can't be pregnant he's a man. But as soon as he makes eye contact with Melissa he knows how it's possible. It's written across her face just as plainly as her concern is.

 

Werewolves, god damned werewolves or more accurately god damed Derek. They had been together for a few months before it happened. They were going to wait until his eighteenth birthday. But of course they live in Beacon Hills and it was only a matter of time before a new threat showed up. It wasn't like before though, they never talked about but they all knew it was worse this time. They wouldn't all survive it.

 

With a half a year to go before his birthday and the imminent threat of death they had just gone for it and it was beyond amazing. Until of course the imminent death came and Stiles lost Derek. He had sacrificed himself without telling anyone what he was join to do. Stiles really wanted to hate him for it but he knew that if he was in Derek's place he would have done it too.

 

"We only did it the once. I've only done it the once." Stiles whispers. He sits back down, looking to his stomach. Melissa pulls out the chair next to him. She cups his face in her hands and tilts his head back forcing him to look at her.

 

"Stiles, I know this is hard news to get. I know that it's not fair it happened to you. Hell I'm not even sure I know how it happened but it did happen. I also know that it's going to be alright. We'll take this one step at a time okay Stiles?" Stiles nods and a fresh tear trickles down his cheek.

 

"Okay, What's the first step?" Stiles asks, his voice is rough like he's been crying for hours.

 

"We go see Deaton and find out exactly what's going on and how it happened. I'll take you know if you want." Melissa says. She's in full mom mode and the realization has Stiles pulling here into a tight hug.

 

"Thank you Melissa. I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispers. Melissa turns her head and places a kiss to Stiles temple. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' first doctors appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a clarification on the archive warnings. Derek dies before the story takes place and that is the only major character death. And Stiles was only seventeen when they had sex and he got pregnant, so there's mentions of underage sex/relationship but it was 100% consensual. I will add more tags as the story progresses.
> 
> Any opinions expressed by characters in this chapter regarding teen pregnancy and abortion are entirely their own and do not accurately portray my feelings on the issues.

"Well you're definitely pregnant." Deaton says as he examines Stiles abdomen. Melissa had driven him to the vet's office after their embarrassing long hug. 

 

"Thanks Doctor Obvious." Stiles says rolling his eyes. Melissa shoots him a be-nice-to-the-doctor look he got a lot when his mom was in the hospital. Deaton just chuckles and steps back letting Stiles pull his shirt back down over his stomach. 

 

"Let's try this another way. What don't you know?" Deaton asks. Stiles has a witty comeback on the lip of his tongue but Melissa intercepts by stepping forward and placing her hand on his shoulder to silence him.

 

"How is it possible? I took Stiles to the hospital when he was complaining of severe pain in his abdomen. I examined him but everything seemed fine. I took a blood sample and had the results rushed. That's when we found out he was pregnant." Melissa answers, her voice steady and clinical. Stiles imagines that's what she sounds like at work talking with the doctors and other nurses.

 

"The abdomen pain was Stiles' body forming a temporary uterus for the baby to grow in. It would have been too early to feel then but it's fully formed now." Deaton says looking straight at Melissa as if Stiles isn't the one who's pregnant and now has a uterus apparently. The whole ignore Stiles bit is getting old fast.

 

"Um yeah pregnant teenage boy still in the room." Stiles says waving his arm at them.

 

"Obviously the only way for this to have happened is if you have had sex with a male werewolf." Deaton says. He shifted his gaze to Stiles on the obviously. Stiles didn't like cryptic Deaton and sarcastic Deaton is about a thousand times worse.

 

"Um…yeah…Derek and I…" Stiles trails off, he has to take a few more steadying breaths to keep the tears back. He really doesn't want to cry anymore today. Deaton eyes go wide either because he didn't know Stiles and Derek were together or more likely because he realized that he had forgotten that Derek was gone. Either way he seems to get how dicky his sarcasm was and backs off the subject.

 

"Fortunately as the emissary for the Hale pack I have delivered babies for both female and male werewolves. Things will be different because you're a human but not very." Deaton says. He turns around and starts shuffling through drawers. 

 

"Oh my god it's going to happen here isn't it I can't go to a hospital." Stiles says. It's not a question just a fact. Even if Melissa could get him and Deaton in there would be no way to keep others away. He's going to have to give birth in a veterinarian clinic.

 

"What am I going to tell my dad and Scott and what about school. I'm a senior now will I even be able to graduate?" Stiles can feel the panic coming back and pre-emtively lowers his head between his knees.

 

"Before you get ahead of yourself Stiles there is a decision you need to make now." Deaton says. Stiles lifts his head up slightly.

 

"What?" Stiles asks his voice meek and a little shaky from the blood rushing to his head.

 

"It's still early in the pregnancy I can still do an abortion." Deaton answers. His voice steady and face stoic giving away no indication on his personal opinion of what's best.

 

Stiles sits up completely, blinking a few times. It makes sense and if he was a teenage girl and this was anywhere near a normal pregnancy it would definitely be an option. It's hard enough being a parent let alone being a teenage one. Stiles has heard stories from his dad about what happens to children when their parents are too young or ill-equipped to care for them. 

 

"No." Stiles shakes his head and sets his eyes on Deaton almost daring him to tell him otherwise.

 

"Stiles are you sure?" It's Melissa that asks. She looks so concerned but also a little hopeful and proud.

 

"Yeah I am. This baby is Derek's too and I know it'll be hard but Derek would have been a great dad and I know he wanted kids. I just can't do that to him." Stiles answers.

 

"Okay, then here you'll need this." Deaton hands Stiles a large leather bound book. It's handwritten and inside are all kinds of diagrams of werewolves.

 

"It's a medical text for werewolves, everything the Hale pack knew. Dangerous in the wrong hands but there's a whole section on pregnancy." Deaton says. He's smiling and Stiles takes it as approval. Not that he needed it.

 

"Cool thanks." Stiles says. Stiles smiles back at him and starts flipping through the pages. Noticing the handwriting changes throughout the book. A record passed down and added to ever generation.

 

"Is there anything you want to know right now?" Deaton asks. Stiles looks up and closes the book. There is something that he's more than a little worried about.

 

"Um yeah. How will it you know come out?" Stiles asks. He knows childbirth is painful for women but doesn't even want to think about how painful it would be for a guy.

 

"Since your body isn't made to be able to push a baby out. I will preform a c-section." Deaton answers. The thought both erasures and scares him.

 

"You're going to cut it out?" Stiles asks. He can't hold back the wince. He couldn't even watch Scott get a tattoo.

 

"When the time comes yes." Deaton says. Melissa's hand tightens on his shoulder. It's comfort knowing she'll be there every step of the way.

 

"How will I know when the time comes?" Stiles asks.

 

"When you get closer to the end of your pregnancy I'll make sure I'm available at any moment and once the contractions start I'll come to you." Deaton answers. Stiles let's out a breath of relief at knowing he won't be giving birth where Deaton neuters fido.

 

"When do you estimate his due date to be?" Melissa takes over the questioning. Stiles let's his hand fall down to his stomach already imaging the little sour wolf growing inside of him.

 

"Well I'd say he's about 5 or 6 weeks along so probably early summer." Deaton answers but Stiles doesn't hear it. Stiles knows his friends and family will support and help him but it hurts so much knowing that his son or daughter will never know Derek. Derek should be here to help him, to teach their child how to be a werewolf and a human. 

 

"Mom? Stiles? What are you doing here?" Stiles head jerks up at the new but familiar voice. Scott is standing in the doorway with his bike helmet under one arm. Great this is just not Stiles's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the Sheriff find out about the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this chapter done sooner but I was having some trouble deciding how I wanted Scott to take the news.
> 
> Also I kind of rushed the editing process because I wanted to get it up tonight. So I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> As always I will keep adding tags as I go.
> 
> And lastly I obviously don't have a beta for this story so if any of you lovely people would be willing to help me out in that department I would greatly appreciate. If you do please either pm on here or you can find me on tumblr http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com I'm on tumblr more often but either way is fine.

"Stiles? What's going on?" Scott's eyes start moving over Stiles' body no doubt looking for injuries. He sniffs at the air an image that Stiles would laugh at if he doesn't know what Scott's smelling on him.

 

"Stiles?" Scott's brows furrow and he steps closer to Stiles. Stiles doesn't know what to say. How do you tell your best friend that your dead werewolf boyfriend got you knocked up? Stiles opens his mouth only to close it again. He does this a few more times before giving up and looking to his hands. 

 

"Alan perhaps we should give the boys some privacy." Melissa says. Deaton nods his head once and then they're gone. Neither Stiles nor Scott says anything for awhile. It shouldn't be this hard, Stiles thinks, they're Scott and Stiles they can talk about anything. They both called each other right after their first time masturbating. What's a little male pregnancy between friends.

 

"So, I'm pregnant." Stiles says. Scott probably already figured that out from the smell and there's really no point in sugar coating the obvious.

 

"Um, yeah, I uh smelled it on you." Scott says. Score one for Stiles. Scott rubs at the back of his head. He looks uncomfortable and Stiles knows it's because he doesn't know what to say. Stiles feels it too.

 

"It's Derek's." Stiles says. Mainly because he doesn't know what else to say and apparently stating the obvious is a contagious trait.

 

"I'm sorry. I mean that he's not here not that you're pregnant. Unless of course you're sorry you're pregnant and in that case I'm also sorry you're pregnant." Scott says in a rush that could compare to Stiles when he's taken too much Adderall. 

 

"I'm not, sorry I'm pregnant. I'm kind of freaking out but I'm not sorry. It's Derek's Scott." Stiles says. Scott's hugging him before the first tear hits his cheek. Something Scott had always been good at. Stiles' mom used to hug him all the time. She sad nothing could turn a bad day good better than a hug from someone you love. After she died Scott took over all hug responsibilities and Stiles has never been more grateful. 

 

"Good because I don't think I can be sorry about this either." Scott whispers while rubbing a soothing hand up and down Stiles' back. 

 

"And I'm here for you. One hundred percent. Okay? Anything you need buddy." Stiles nods against Scott's shoulder leaving snotty tear stains on his jacket.

 

"Can you take me to the Sheriff's Department. I really need to tell my dad." Stiles asks. Scott murmurs a quiet 'yeah' but keeps Stiles in a death grip. So maybe Stiles wasn't the only who benefited from all of the hugs Scott gave him.

 

****************

 

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Scott asks. They're sitting in the front seat of the jeep. Scott had insisted that Stiles was in no condition to ride on the back of a dirt bike. 

 

"No. I can do this. I told him about werewolves I can tell him I'm pregnant." Stiles says. He takes a breath, puts his hand on the door and freezes. How is he supposed to tell his dad he's 'with child'? This is no where near the same thing as werewolves being real. 

 

"Dude? Are you going or…?" Scott asks. Stiles really wants to say no. He wants to go stay with Scott for nine months and tell his dad after the baby is born or maybe after it's in college. Yeah college, that'll totally work.

 

"You can't wait until the babies in college Stiles. He's your dad and your baby's grandfather. He'll be okay with it and yes you did say all that out loud." Scott nudges Stiles out the car and before he knows it Stiles is knocking on his dad's office door. 

 

"Hey dad can we talk?" Stiles asks. His dad looks up over the papers he's holding. 

 

"Sure son. Parrish will you give us a minute?" Parrish nods and leaves quietly taking a stack of paperwork with him. Stiles watches him out of the side of his eye. He's not entirely sure Parrish isn't some evil supernatural creature out to kill them all. 

 

"What is it Stiles?" The Sheriff asks. Stiles sits down in the chair across from his dad.

 

"Well dad, um this is kind of hard to explain and you might not believe me. So I need you to stay calm, you didn't exactly take the werewolf news well and the last thing we need right now is for you to have a heart attack." Stiles stops to take a breath. He really should focus more on his breathing.

 

"Oh god what is it now? Trolls? Fairies? Pixie's? It's not vampire's is it?" His dad asks. He throws his head back in frustration. 

 

"What? Dad no. Vampires are not real and I don't know about the others but they're not here at least. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm…Derek and I…I'm…I'm pregnant…with Derek's baby." Stiles splutters out. It was hard at first but now that it's out he feels kind of relieved. Like he can get the disappointment over with and it won't be so bad. Yeah his dad will be mad but he'll mellow with time, maybe by the kid's in kindergarten.

 

He doesn't realize he had his eyes closed for the big reveal until he feels his dad wrapping him up in a hug. He sneaks a peak and catches what appears to be a smile on his fathers face.

 

"Dad? What are you doing?" Stiles asks. He tries to pull away from his dad and his clear mental breakdown but his dad just pulls him closer to him, tucking Stiles to his chest.

 

"Hugging my son." He says, squeezing Stiles tighter to him. Stiles makes a sound like a geese dying and his father finally releases him.

 

"But aren't you mad? What about high school. The baby's due in the summer. I'm probably not going to be able to graduate." Stiles says. Stiles is completely thrown off by his dad's reaction. He expected yelling and at the very least a lecture about responsibility. 

 

"Stiles you are graduating high school even if I have to home school you myself." The Sheriff says firmly. The topic clearly not up for debate. But high school isn't the only thing running through Stiles' head.

 

"But dad what about college and me being only seventeen and not ready and babies are expensive dad!" Stiles is standing now and practically shouting at his. Thankfully Parrish closed the door on his way out.

 

"Stiles! It's okay we'll cross those bridges when we come to them but for now I'm going to hug you again and celebrate the fact that my son's going to be a father and I'm going to be a grandfather. Is that alright with you?" His dad asks. Stiles feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. He completely underestimated his dad. 

 

"Okay." Stiles squeaks out. More hugging probably isn't the best thing for his oxygen intake right now but he can't deny his dad this. 

 

"Come here son." His dad pulls Stiles into a bone crushing hug. When Stiles starts pawing at his shoulders and gasping for breath his grip on his son loosens. But he still keeps Stiles close to his chest.

 

"I love you dad." Stiles says, voice muffled by his dad's uniform shirt.

 

"I love you too Stiles and nothing could ever change that." His dad responds. Stiles smiles against his dad's shoulder and can feel his heart beat even out to the steady rythym of his father's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr here: 
> 
> http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. This was the hardest chapter to any story I have ever written and I'm still not 100% satisfied with. I re-wrote this chapter a lot and overall I do really like it. So let me know what you think.
> 
> Any opinions expressed by characters in this chapter and story do not accurately portray my feelings and opinions on teen pregnancy.

Come Monday morning Stiles is on top of the world. Sure he is a pregnant teenage boy with a half werewolf half human gestating inside of him and a veterinarian for an OB. But his family loves him and are more than prepared to help him through this. Plus now that he’s a senior he no longer has to take chemistry. It’s really the little things in life you have to appreciate. 

 

It isn’t until he’s walking from the school parking lot to the front door that he realizes his happiness is a little pre mature. Of course this is Beacon Hills and something always goes wrong. He can see Isaac out of the corner of his eye sniffing the air, then turning and looking right at Stiles with a confused look on his face. Stiles stomach drops. His dad, Scott and Melissa all took the news surprisingly and a little unbelievably well but they aren’t his only family anymore. 

 

He has Isaac and Lydia, Danny, Kira and even Ethan, who stumbled back to town after almost getting killed by a rogue beta with a grudge. Stiles hadn’t even thought about them in the two days since he learned about his baby. What should he tell them? How will they react? Danny has made it very clear that he wants no part of the supernatural side of Beacon Hills will he stop hanging out with Stiles now that he has werewolf offspring inside him.

 

Second period History turns out to be the most nerve-racking hour and twenty minutes of his life. Stiles can’t concentrate on anything Mr. Yukimura's been saying about the Spanish Revolution. He’s too busy staring at the back of Isaac’s head wondering if he knows how pregnancy smells. Maybe he just thinks Stiles smells off today.

 

Stiles almost falls out of his chair when the bell goes off signally lunch. Stiles gets halfway to his locker when he’s pulled into an empty classroom. Everyone’s there. Isaac's sitting on a desk in the back, Kira and Scott are standing the middle of the room, Danny and Ethan are standing by the window with a noticeable distance between them and Lydia is firmly squeezing the arm she used to yank Stiles into the room.

 

When the door slams shut everyone looks up at him. No one says anything though Stiles can tell they’re all bursting to ask that one question. So either Isaac does know what pregnancy smells like or Scott blabbed. Stiles’s eyes tick over to Isaac in the back. He’s staring at his stomach and when he notices Stiles looking, pointedly looks at the ceiling instead.

 

“Oh my god! Yes! I’m pregnant!” Stiles never really was one for awkward silences. The silence that follows Stiles admission is almost immediately broken by Kira squealing. She runs forward and pulls Stiles into a hug. The embrace pulls him free from Lydia’s tight grasp. 

 

“Stiles this is so great. Congratulations! Scott told me already but I’m so happy you told us it would have been really awkward if you tried to hide it.” Kira practically screams into Stiles’s ear. Once she got more comfortable with the group Kira lost her adorable shyness and talks almost as much as Stiles does.

 

“Thanks Kira. Can we stop hugging now? You’re kind of squishing me.” Kira jumps back like Stiles just told her he was about to throw up on her.

 

“Sorry Stiles I’m just really happy for you.” Kira says.

 

“It’s okay. No harm done.” Stiles looks to the others in the room. Relieved that at least Kira and Scott are on his side. Ethan's smiling at him while Danny's shooting Ethan ‘Could this have happened to me? Why didn't you tell me when we were going out?’ looks. Isaac's back to looking at Stiles’ stomach. 

 

“Isaac. It’s not going to claw it’s way out of me so you can stop staring at my stomach.” Stiles says irritably. Isaac looks up at Stiles and blushes all the way down his neck.

 

“Sorry, I’ve just never known anyone who was going to have a baby before. It’s just new to me.” Isaac says back.

 

“Yeah well this is kind of new to me too.” Isaac smiles and laughs. Stiles turns to look at Lydia and his heart stutters. Her eyes are watering but not in a good way. It looks like she’s in physical pain. 

 

“Lyds?” It comes out as a squeak and gets everyone in the rooms attention.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles. It’s just have you really thought about this? You have options.” Stiles’ throat closes up. He doesn’t know how to answer that. It’s clear what answer Lydia’s hoping for and it breaks Stiles’ heart. 

 

“Lydia!” Scott chastises. Lydia’s eyes stay locked on his. 

 

“You’re always telling me how smart I am Stiles and I’m sorry but having a baby at eighteen isn’t smart.” Lydia Says. 

 

“I know that. But it’s the right thing to do.” Stiles croaks. With all the worrying he did that morning Stiles never thought for one second that Lydia wouldn’t be on his side. And now that it’s happening he has no idea what to do.

 

“Maybe not. It’s not like you can provide for it and this town is crazy. Should you really raise a child in it?” Stiles doesn’t know why Lydia isn’t getting it. Why isn’t she hugging him and telling him how happy she is for him like Kira?

 

“What do you want me to do Lydia. It’s not like I can give a werewolf up for adoption and there is no way I’m aborting Derek’s baby!” Stiles screams back at her. “It’s all I have left of him Lydia.” Stiles says, the words almost getting caught in his throat. It’s the first time he’s said it out loud. 

 

“That’s not a good enough reason to have a baby Stiles.” Tears start streaking down Stiles’ face at her words. Lydia has been like a sister to him since he got over his childhood crush and started seeing the real her not just an idealized version and it hurts more than he thought it would.

 

“I didn’t plan this Lydia! It just happened and now I’m dealing with it the only way I can! If you can’t be happy for me than you should just leave!” They’re both crying now. Lydia doesn’t apologize, she doesn’t hug him. She just leaves. Why can’t Stiles ever have everything work out for him? Why does the universe always have to take something away when he’s so close to having his life back?

 

If he thought the room was quiet before now it’s as if all the oxygen got sucked out and everyone is holding onto their last breath of air for as long as they can. Eventually someone walks to Stiles and squeezes his shoulder. It’s probably Scott but Stiles doesn’t turn around to check.

 

“I’m not feeling well. I’m going home.” Stiles says before walking straight out of the school and to his jeep. He takes the side streets home so he doesn’t run into any of his dad’s deputies. 

 

The house is quiet and dark when he pulls into the driveway. Stiles doesn’t bother turning any lights on just heads straight to his bedroom. He collapses on he the bed and rolls over so he’s facing the wall. There’s pictures of Lydia and they’re friends all over his room and he really doesn’t want to look at any of them right now.

 

Stiles’ window opening startles him but only slightly. No one’s snuck into his room since Derek. But it was really only a matter of time before all the wolfs reverted to their favourite form of entrance to the Stilinski home. 

 

“Go back to school Scott. I’m fine.” Stiles calls over his shoulder. He isn’t fine and knows Scott will hear the lie but also knows that Scott will take his refusal to look at him as a sign he isn’t ready to talk about what happened. 

 

Instead of leaving Scott just sits down on the floor beside his bed. Stiles closes his eyes and tries to drift off hoping to sleep all day so he doesn’t have to think about what Lydia said. It wouldn’t be the first time Scott’s just sat with him well he fell asleep, one or both of them needing the company, and it probably won’t be the last but something feels off this time. 

 

Stiles rolls over onto his side. All he can see is brown curly hair. Curly hair that definitely doesn’t belong to Scott. He reaches out to touch the head in front of him but as soon as his fingers brush the soft locks the figure turns around to face him. 

 

“Isaac? What are you doing here?” Stiles says.

 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay?” Stiles sits up and blinks a few times at Isaac as if he could possibly be imagining this. He and Isaac just don’t really have the watch you as you sleep kind of relationship. Or the worry for your emotional well being kind of relationship either for that matter.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Stiles asks. He’s honestly surprised by Isaac’s presence. They’re friends but not that close. Isaac always felt more comfortable confiding in Scott, his alpha, and Stiles had had Derek. Even before they started dating Derek had been someone Stiles had gone to talk out his problems. Derek had mostly just listened to him rant but Stiles didn't mind. 

 

“You didn’t seem like you wanted to talk.” Isaac says and Stiles almost laughs at his straight face. It's not something Stiles ever expected Isaac to say, especially to him. 

 

“Um, right. Well I’m okay so you can go now I guess.” Just as Stiles says this Isaac gets up and pulls out his desk chair and sits on it. “Or not.”

 

“It’s okay I don’t have to stay. I just thought you might want some company. But if you don’t or if you just don’t want me here I’ll go.” Isaac starts to stand up again and Stiles is suddenly very aware that he doesn’t want to be alone anymore.

 

“Stop. Isaac it’s okay you can stay company sounds good. And thanks.” Isaac nods and sits bak down looking around the room. It’s kind of adorable how lost he looks. He clearly doesn’t know what to say or do. Not used to being the one doing the comforting.

 

“So….how is living with Mr. Argent been?” Stiles asks. 

 

“It’s okay. He’s okay I guess. Not really around much though.” Isaac answers. He’s looking to the ground with his chest leaning on the back of Stiles’ desk chair.

 

“But I thought you guys were like friends or something now.” He actually thought they had some weird co-dependant thing going on but Isaac doesn’t need to know that.

 

“Not really. We hang out sometimes I guess but we don’t really talk.” Isaac says. 

 

“Why not?” It’s obvious Isaac doesn’t want to talk about this but Stiles keeps pushing anyway. 

 

“The only thing we really have to talk about is Allison and it hurts too much to talk about her so we don’t.” And that’s Stiles’ cue to shut up. Whenever Stiles mentions Derek in conversations like this it’s usually code for keep asking me these questions and I will cry or kill you or both.

 

“Isaac the past can hurt but you can either run from it or learn from it.” Stiles decides to lighten the mood instead. He’d really rather not have Isaac kill him.

 

“That doesn’t really make sense Stiles.” Isaac says. Isaac’s confused face is almost as adorable as actual puppies.

 

“Seriously! That’s not even the most obscure Lion King reference I could have made.” It’s like referencing Star Wars in front of Scott, whose now seen it but refuses to love it as much as Stiles does.

 

“Oh, um I haven’t seen it.” Isaac says. His face flushes a light pink colour that looks really good on him.

 

“What? How have you lived without seeing the Lion King?” Stiles practically screams out. 

 

“Watching movies wasn’t really a big priority when I was growing up.” Isaac’s looking at the floor again, his voice gone quiet and timid in a way it only gets when…Oh…crap.

 

“Shit, sorry Isaac. I forgot…” Stiles stammers out. He feels like the worst friend and the biggest idiot all at once. 

 

“No it’s okay. At least you don’t see me as the kid whose dad used to abuse him.” Isaac smiles like he intended it to be a joke but it didn’t really come out the way he thought it would.

 

“I never saw you like that Isaac. You’ve always been more than that.” Stiles tells him, he even puts his serious face on.

 

“Really?” Isaac asks. 

 

“Yeah you’re the kid that always wears a stupid scarf and is never helpful.” Stiles says and Isaac snorts then breaks into full on uncontrollable laughter. Stiles really likes that he can make Isaac laugh so easily. 

 

“Thanks.” Isaac says when his laughter finally dies down. Isaac’s smile makes something inside Stiles feel warm all over. At that moment Stiles vows to make Isaac laugh more often.

 

“Now I hope you don’t plan on going back to school anytime soon because we're going to marathon the disney classics starting with Lion King because it’s the best and everyone needs to watch it at least once in their lifetime.” Stiles says already getting up to get his DVD collection out.

 

“Okay sounds fun.” Stiles doesn’t see Isaac’s smile this time. Or the way an entirely different kind of blush works it’s way down his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com 
> 
> Feel free to send me messages and asks about the story there, I would love to hear from you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is haunted by Derek's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter's shorter than usual but I didn't feel like I could naturally transition into what I had planned for the rest of the chapter so I moved it down the timeline a bit. 
> 
> I also wanted to thank everyone who have been commenting and leaving kudos it means a lot and keeps me going. Thank you.

All Stiles can hear is screaming. There’s too many different voices to pinpoint who any of them are. That is until he hears a voice that he knows better than his own scream out, no louder than the others but deafening to Stiles. It’s Derek.

 

He’s sitting on what feels like a wood floor and leaning against the wall. His eyes are blindfolded so he can’t see where he is but he can feel his hands tied behind his back. Their going numb but have enough sensation left for Stiles to tell it’s rope binding them back.

 

It’s with Derek’s screams in his ear that Stiles fights ti find a way out. He manages to get to his feet but the rope pulls back to the ground when he tries to run towards where Derek’s voice is coming from. The screams get louder and more primal. Stiles is trying to break the rope when the screaming stops. The silence is sickening and Stiles thinks possibly the worst thing he’s ever heard. That is until a chorus of mournful howls pierce the silence. Stiles falls to the ground and screams until his cracks and his throat is raw.

 

John is woken up by screaming. He runs to Stiles’ room by reflex and the sight that greets him breaks his heart. Stiles is thrashing about in his bed screaming for Derek. It takes John twenty minutes to wake Stiles up and when he does Stiles is lucid for all of thirty seconds before he passes out, exhausted from his own nightmare.

 

When Stiles wakes up his dad is sleeping in his desk chair. The position looks uncomfortable and Stiles knows his dad will be sore for days but what’s worse is the realization of why his dad is there. He had a nightmare. The first one in months.

 

“Dad?” Stiles croaks. His voice is sore and laden with sleep. His dad stirs and turns his head to look at Stiles. He smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

“Hey son, how are you feeling?” John asks.

 

“Good, throats a little sore.” Stiles says. Other than his voice Stiles feels fine. He isn’t tired so he probably passed out and nothing else hurts so his dad must of woken him up before he fell out of bed or hit the wall, both of which have happened before.

 

“Yeah. You screamed quite a bit last night. You had another nightmare. Do you remember?” His dad asks. Normally his dad wouldn’t ask about a nightmare but this time’s different. He wants to know what the nightmare was about so he can figure out what’s caused them to come back. Stiles understands that but he also knows that it won’t do any good. It won’t stop them. The only thing that could ever stop his nightmares was Derek.

 

“It was Derek, the day he died. I was tied up in the house while Kate…while she…while she killed him.” Stiles didn’t even hesitate in telling his dad the truth. It may not do any good but it’s been a long time since there were secrets between them and Stiles intends to keep it that way.

 

“But Stiles you…you weren’t there.” John says tentatively. Stiles knows that. He’s well aware that Derek had begged him to stay at the loft when he, Scott, Isaac and Peter went to confront Kate in the preserve outside the remains of the Hale House. He knows that he didn’t hear them scream and that he barely heard the howls in the distance. But just like all his nightmares it felt real.

 

“I know but try telling that to my subconscious.” Stiles joked. It was more for his father’s benefit than his own. It’s been a long time since he’s been able to fool himself that easily but maybe his dad will take it as a sign that he’ll be okay.

 

“Are you going to be okay Stiles? Scott told me what happened at school yesterday.” Oh, right yesterday, Stiles had almost forgotten all about it.

 

“Of course he did.” Stiles mumbles.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“I’m fine dad, really.” Stiles says. He smiles but it feels weak and he can tell it’s doing little to reassure his dad.

 

“Stiles you had a nightmare the night after you get into a huge fight with one of your closest friends.” John says. Calling what happened with Lydia a fight is like calling the Hale fire an accident. He and Lydia didn’t fight, she full on betrayed him. He doesn’t say any of this to his dad of course.

 

“The nightmare didn’t have anything to do with Lydia dad. I think it was just my minds way of telling me that it was real. That he’s really not coming back this time.” Stiles says. It’s only after he says this that Stiles realizes how true it is. Derek is really gone and he’s never coming back. It hits Stiles hard and he feels his throat start to tighten and his eyes water.

 

“Stiles…” His dad sounds pained in a way that says he knows exactly how Stiles is feeling but can’t say anything to make it better.

 

“Dad please just trust me. I’m fine. Now go to work you’re going to be late.” With a one last lingering look the Sheriff stands and walks to the door.

 

“Okay son. Get some rest and don’t worry about school I’ll call you in sick. Call me if you need anything.” John says with one hand on Stiles’ doorknob.

 

“Thanks dad. Love you.” Stiles fakes a smile but the emotions are real. He loves his dad he just can’t be happy about anything right now.

 

“I love you too Stiles.” John closes the door on his way out.

 

Stiles bury’s himself underneath his blankets and falls asleep with tears running down his cheeks and wetting his pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles enjoys some much needed pack bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for how long it's been. I'll try to do better. I really liked writing this chapter although it did kind of take on a life of it's own and isn't exactly the fluffy break I had initially planned.

Stiles’s plan to sleep all day and to ignore the rest of the world is ripped away from him by Scott shaking him awake. Not as gently as Stiles would have liked either. 

 

“Dude stop werewolf strength.” Stiles rolls over and paws at Scott until the other boy let’s him go. Scott steps backwards with his hands raised in surrender. 

 

“Sorry, man. But It’s lunch and everyone's waiting for you.” Stiles blinks up at Scott. There are so many things wrong with that sentence. 

 

“Waiting for me? Everyone?” He asks.

 

“Uh yeah. Your dad told me what happened this morning and I…” Stiles let’s out a loud groan. The worst thing to come from his dad finding out the truth, aside from him occasionally being in danger, is that he and Scott have some weird agreement to tell each other everything about him and the crap that is his life.

 

“I’m going to kill him and them you. Just tell them all to go back to school and leave me alone.” Stiles says before rolling over and pulling his blanket back over his face.

 

“No Stiles. I’m not going to let you spiral. Remember when your mom died and you wouldn’t leave your room or talk to anyone?” Stiles can feel the bed dip where Scott sits on the edge but he doesn’t attempt to remove the blanket.

 

“Yes.” Stiles mutters into his pillow. 

 

“Well then do you also remember me not letting you?” Scott asks.

 

“Yes.” Stiles replies again. A little more bitterly this time. He has an idea where this is going.

 

“Good ‘cause that’s what’s happening right now. Derek is gone and that sucks but you can’t shut the world out just because things suck right now. I’m going to go watch movies with my pack. Feel free to join us.” Stiles pulls down the blanket and sits up to look at Scott. He can feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes and his face heating up.

 

“It’s hard Scott. Living without him.” Stiles says. 

 

“I know it is. But you don’t have to do it alone. We’ll all be downstairs for you. Come down when you’re ready.” Scott leaves closing Stiles’ door behind him.

 

Stiles stares at the door. Scott’s right, he knows that. But he doesn’t want him to be. Going out and doing things with Scott after his mom had died hurt. Moving on had felt too final. Derek’s gone has been for weeks and he can’t come back. Between the baby, the nightmare and now this it feels like he’s moving on, moving away from Derek and the life they could have had. It hurts just as much as before. But he stands up anyway. Moving on will hurt no matter when he does it but right now he has bunch of people he cares about waiting in his living room for him. Maybe it won’t hurt as much with them there. 

 

In the living room Scott and Kira are curled together on the couch, Danny's setting out junk food on the table and Ethan and Isaac are sitting in front of the Tv arguing about what to watch. 

 

“I want to watch The Matrix.” Isaac says holding up the Dvd. 

 

“Are you high Lahey? We're not watching that. Terminator is way better.” Ethan replies. 

 

Stiles watches for a few minutes while they argue. Vetoing each other’s choices every time. They may be friends now but Ethan and Isaac never agree on anything, even movies. 

 

“We’re watching The Avengers. It’s Derek’s favourite.” Stiles says. They used to watch it whenever Derek would sneak into Stiles’ room for a secret sleepover that he’s pretty sure his dad knew all about. Derek liked how The Avengers all come together despite their differences to save the world. He said it reminded him of their pack. Stiles loved how Derek was secretly a great big cheese ball. 

 

“Stiles!” Kira jumps up and hugs Stiles. This time Stiles just raps his arms around her and squeezes her as tight as he can.

 

“Come sit down. We got all kinds of treats.” Kira tugs Stiles down to the couch. Scott’s hand momentarily cups the back of his head and his friend sends him a warm smile.

 

“Did you get chocolate covered gummy bears? They’re Derek’s favourite.” Stiles asks.

 

“Yeah we did.” Danny answers as he hands Stiles a bowl full of the candy. No one boo’s and calls them disgusting like they usually do and thankfully no one mentions how Stiles has referred to Derek in the present tense twice now. They all just settle in and watch the movie. Danny sits beside him and Isaac and Ethan stay on the floor with bowls of chips of every flavour between them. 

 

After The Avenger’s is over they watch The Dark Knight and then put on The Amazing Spider-Man but it’s mostly just background sounds as they talk and laugh with each other. 

 

It’s nice, Stiles thinks, It’s been a long time since they all hung out like this. Derek used to say it reminded him of his family before the fire. How they used to have family mights once a week to spend time together and keep connected to each others lives. 

 

It took a long time for Derek to feel comfortable talking about his family but Stiles was happy Derek could open up to him about it. Family was important to Derek, it’s one of the reason’s Derek would have made an amazing dad. Stiles loved when Derek talked about his family and how close they were. It was one of the few times he got to see him with a goofy, unaware smile on his face. 

 

Stiles leans over a sleeping Kira to Scott. Danny, Isaac, and Ethan are all on the floor arguing over which X-Men movie is the best.

 

“Do you know how to contact Peter?” Stiles whispers. 

 

“Um, yeah. Why?” Scott asks.

 

“I need you to set up a meeting with him.” Stiles replies. Scott turns to look at Stiles no doubt about to make an objection. But the movement jostles Kira and she wakes up stopping Scott from saying anything more on the subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think with kudos and reviews and feel free to come and chat with me on tumblr http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com
> 
> Also if you guys are feeling up to it I really want to work on my writing, particularly writing sex scenes. So I would love it if you could send me prompts. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your feedback and kudos. I love you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the pack goes their separate ways for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update. This chapter is a little filler to keep you guys going until the next update which will unfortunately not be until November. I am going to be writing a fic for every day of Steter week and since work is going to be crazy busy this month and I have Thanksgiving this month all of my writing time is going to be dedicated to that. But I promise that I will have the new chapter up in the first week of November and that I will try and do better with regular updates after that. Thank you so much for your patience. I love you all.

Stiles

 

Everyone leaves when the sun starts to go down. Stiles sees them all out and reassures Scott for the hundredth time that he’ll be okay and Scott should go hang out with his girlfriend. His dad calls to say that he’ll be home late due to paperwork and someone firing their gun in the break room by accident. Stiles decides to skip dinner and ride his junk food induced sugar high in his bedroom. 

 

Lying down in bed Stiles hand drifts to his stomach. It’s still hard to believe he has a little person in there. Maybe it’ll be a boy with thick, angry eyebrows like Derek or a girl that reminds him entirely too much and at the same time not enough of his mom. Deaton said it’s too early to tell but he’s so excited he can’t help but wonder what his little girl or boy will look like, be like. 

 

Stiles rubs his hand in circles on his stomach the way Derek would when he was almost asleep with his head on Stiles’ chest. It feels good, comforting. He thinks about talking to the baby. Telling him or her all about the world they’ll inherit. About the people who already love them. About Scott, his dad, Derek. He falls asleep trying to think of what to say. 

 

Scott & Kira

 

Scott takes Kira home and they sit on the front stoop of her house. It’s meant to be so they can say goodnight properly but neither of them talks. Scott’s mind is still back at his best friends house. Why Peter? What could Stiles want to talk to him about?

 

“You don’t need to worry about him so much.” Kira says. Startling Scott out of his thoughts. He turns to look at her. It never ceases to amaze Scott how beautiful she is. Light from the fading sun making her glow.

 

“He’ll be a great dad and has a lot of people to help him when he needs it. Like us.” She smiles and bumps her shoulder into his. Scott smiles back and leans in for a kiss. Kira wraps her arms around Scott’s neck and plays with his hair. She smells amazing and her lips are warm and soft and perfect. 

 

They kiss for what feels like an eternity but all their kisses feel like that to Scott. But it’s probably only a few minutes later when Kira pulls away and they say goodnight. Scott watches her go inside and listens as she makes her way to her bedroom. 

 

“Goodnight Scott.” Kira whispers. Scott smiles and goes to his bike.

 

“Goodnight.” He whispers back even though he knows she won’t hear him. 

 

Isaac

 

Isaac didn’t get home to well after the dark had settled in. He had a lot on his mind, mainly Stiles. He couldn’t figure out had had happened between them the other day. He still loved Allison and every day he felt the pain of her absence. But why was it that Stiles seemed to make that pain go away? Why was being with him so easy?

 

He certainly never felt like that around Stiles before. If he’s being honest Stiles used to drive him crazy. He was annoying and spastic and Scott always sided with him, which drove Isaac insane. But Stiles didn’t annoy him at all today. His running commentary during the movies was actually nice and his voice was almost soothing. What the hell is happening to him? Stiles Stilinski's a lot of things but soothing definitely wasn’t one of them.

 

At home Chris was already asleep on the couch, with papers strewn all around him. More and more lately Isaac had come home to find Chris either passed out with work all around and empty beer bottles littering the floor or still out and Isaac had no idea where he went but he would like shit when he came home.

 

Isaac piled all the papers on the coffee table, making room so he could lie Chris down and pull a blanket over him. Isaac had asked Chris if he could move in because he didn’t know how to handle loosing Allison but the longer they lived together the more is seems Chris doesn’t either. 

 

Danny & Ethan

 

Ethan insists on driving Danny home after he admits to having walked to Stiles’ house. It’s quiet in a weird, awkward way that it never used to be between them. But that was when they were dating Danny reminds himself. He doesn’t really know what they are now. When Scott brought Ethan’s bloody and broken body back to Beacon Hills Danny found himself trying to casually work it into conversations with Stiles to find out how he was doing. But when Ethan showed up at school a week later announcing he was staying for good this time Danny started avoiding him like the plague. Ethan has made no move to talk to or be alone with Danny either, until now at least. 

 

“I like the car. Certainly more roomy than the bike.” Danny says trying to make small talk. He gives a stilted laugh that sounds really fake and cringes when he can’t seem to stop.

 

“So…why the change?”

 

“The bikes were Aiden’s idea. It felt wrong without him.” Ethan replies. His voice is flat betraying nothing about how he feels and he keeps a unnerving amount of focus on the road ahead.

 

“Oh. How are you Ethan? Really?” Danny asks. He still cares about Ethan even if they aren’t together. Plus he knows him well enough to know that he won’t volunteer the information without prompting.

 

“Fine. Better now that I have pack again but it’s not the same.” Danny doesn’t know how to respond to that. He’s never lost anyone before. Even all of his grandparents are still alive. He doesn’t know how Ethan’s feeling and doesn’t know how to help him. He chooses instead to say nothing. Too afraid he’ll say the wrong thing. This decision proves to have been wrong anyway when Ethan doesn’t even look at him as they pull up outside Danny’s house. He just waits for Danny to get out and then pulls away before Danny even makes it to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Would love to know what you think in the comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Stiles both go looking for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry It's been so long. I know said I'd have this chapter up last week. Thank you all for your patience I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> There's a but of jumping around this chapter. And bonus Chris POV

The next day Scott drives Stiles to Peter’s apartment building. When they pull to a stop Scott moves to get out but Stiles hand around his arm stops him. Scott turns to Stiles and offers him an inquiring look.

 

“Um can you stay here?” Stiles asks. He can already see the arguments forming in Scott’s head about why that’s a crazy idea and Peter’s too dangerous for him to go in alone.

 

“Dude Peter’s place is soundproof even to my ears. I won’t be able to tell if you need help.” Scott looks worried and both breaks his heart and enrages Stiles. One of the things he loved best about Derek was that he never treated Stiles like a defenceless human, at least not after they started hanging out. But Scott still does. He still sees Stiles as the scrawny kid that was easy to push around. But Stiles isn’t that kid anymore and he needs to do this alone.

 

“I’ll be careful I promise. Please Scott. This is something I need to do.” Stiles pleads. He can’t ask Peter for what he wants with Scott there. Stiles knows Scott won’t like it and that’s exactly he needs Scott to stay in the car. He’ll tell him later once it’s over and too late for Stiles to change his mind.

 

“Fine but I’ll be right here. Take your phone and call or text me the second you need help.” Scott concedes. Stiles nods, stuffs his phone in his pocket and jumps out of the car. 

 

*****

 

When Isaac gets up it’s well into the afternoon. He checks his phone but as per usual he has no messages or missed calls. He gets up planning to shower, eat something and then do homework or troll the internet all day. He may have friends now but Isaac still spends most of his time not at school on his own. It isn’t until he’s halfway to the washroom that Isaac notices something different about the apartment this morning. Instead of the dead silence he can hear faint breathing and a lulled heart beat. Isaac walks in the direction the sounds are coming from and finds Chris still asleep on the couch where Isaac left him the night before. 

 

With the sunlight coming through the window he can now see how completely drained Chris looks. He has dark bags under his eyes, small cuts and bruises littering his arms and face, his knuckles are torn up and Isaac swears he has more lines around his eyes then he did even a week ago. He looks wrecked and Isaac can’t believe it took him so long to notice.

 

Forgetting all about having a shower Isaac turns towards the kitchen and pulls out the tea kettle and puts on a pot of coffee. Chris prefers coffee but Isaac has always been partial to the more relaxing effects of a good cup of tea. Besides caffeine does little for his werewolf metabolism. It’s usually out of his system before he can even feel the effects. 

 

Isaac walks back into the living room with two steaming mugs in his hands. He places the mug with coffee on the coffee table next to Chris. He sits down on the armchair and pulls his legs up underneath himself. Gently blowing on his tea he waits silently for Chris to wake up.

 

*****

 

Stiles takes a few steadying breaths and tries to ease his heartbeat before knocking on the door in front of him. There’s no response. He knocks again but still nothing. The door’s not locked so he slowly pushes the door open and let’s himself in. Peter is sitting on a large leather couch reading a book. He doesn’t look up or even acknowledge Stiles’ presence.  

 

“You’re a really shitty host.” Stiles grumbles under his breath.

 

“What do you want Stiles?” Peter says. He tosses his book on the coffee table and stands up, turning to look at Stiles, whose still standing in the doorway.

 

“If you’re going to insist on this meeting you can at least come in. Or are you still afraid of the big bad wolf?” Peter leers at Stiles. One of his old intimidation tactics. But has long since lost his edge. After all he is sitting around reading in the middle of the day. It’s hardly world domination.

 

“Stop that.” Stiles says as he closes the door and steps further inside. The room has warm red walls, a connecting kitchen with a small table clearly made for one and a wall covered in books.

 

“What?” Peter asks, his arrogance waning. 

 

“Pretending that you have any intention of hurting me. I know you Peter. Better than even you think.” Stiles says. He adopts a cocky grin of his own about the same time as Peter loses his.

 

“Oh, and how is it you think you know so much about me?” Peter quirks a brow. 

 

“Because of Derek. For a while the only things he ever said about you were how horrible you were. But then something changed and he started telling me stories about the uncle you used to be. Like how you would make him and sisters breakfast when his parents didn’t come home from werewolf business. His words not mine. Or when you took Cora to the San Diego Zoo for her sixth birthday. At first I didn’t know why the sudden change in stories but then I found out you bought the Hale House back from the bank. You hired a landscaper to plant flowers all around the Hale graves. You started to become that person again. You started to care again. Derek saw it and I see it too.” When Stiles finishes his speech Peter is staring daggers into him. Just like Derek he isn’t good at letting people in. Stiles expected that though and he’s prepared to fight his way in.

 

“What do you want?” Peter growls. His eyes flash beta blue. Stiles gives him a moment to get it under control and he does. Control is something Peter has always done well.

 

“I’m pregnant. But you already know that. You went with Derek to take Cora back to her old pack in South America. You know how to contact her.” Stiles says. 

 

“So that’s what all this has been about? You want Cora.” Peter turns his back on Stiles and walks over to a small cabinet in the corner. He pulls out a bottle of amber liquid. Stiles can’t be sure but his best bet his Scotch. It was his dad’s drink back in the day. Stiles tried once when he was thirteen with Scott they both threw up after two drinks and he hasn’t touched the stuff since.

 

“No. I mean yes I do but I want you too. I want the last two remaining Hales alive to be there for my child. You’re my child’s family, my family now too and I’m going to need your help along the way. I’m terrified of having this baby of being a father. I’m going to need all the help I can get.” Stiles feels his own confidence falling away. He’s more worried Peter will say no, deny him and his child this, than that he’ll try to hurt either of them. For a moment that realization startles him. A year ago he wasn’t even willing to stand in the same room as Peter even with the rest of the pack there and now look where he is.

 

“Are you done?” Peter asks with derision. But he’s downed his glass and has started pouring another. Stiles nows what this is. He’s seen his father to the same thing. He’s trying to erase the pain of losing someone. Derek. No doubt Stiles coming here has brought up memories. Peter bought the Hale House before Derek died. He stopped working on it shortly after. He’s hurting just like Stiles and trying desperately to stop. 

 

“I’m going to do my best to tell my child all about their father, about his family. She or he deserves to know where they came from and you, Peter, know that better than anyone. Cora was too young to remember it all but you do.” Stiles says.

 

“You’d trust me with that?” Peter asks. He puts his drink down and turns back toward Stiles. 

 

“Peter the only person here who doesn’t trust you is you. Well you and Scott but that’s why he’s waiting in the car.” Stiles tries to smile at Peter reassuringly but doubts that Peter will be swayed by a facial expression. The words are what count and that Stiles means them.

 

“I’ll contact Cora. Tell her about the baby. Whether she comes back is up to her.” Peter says. He goes back to his drink and swallows it whole. 

 

“And what about you?” Stiles asks. He needs to know if he’ll be able to count on Peter.

 

“You said I had started to become the man I once was. I’m not there yet. You should go before the puppy starts to worry.” Peter says. Stiles gets it he does and Peter’s right, he’s surprised Scott hasn’t beaten down the door yet.

 

“Take all the time you need but remember you’re not alone. Derek was willing to give you a second chance and so am I.” Stiles says to Peter’s back. He doesn’t wait for a response.

 

*****

 

When Chris wakes up the first thing he sees is Isaac staring intently at him. Isaac doesn’t say anything just keeps watching him so he sits up and stretches trying to shake the remaining lethargy from his limbs. Isaac just keeps watching him so he picks up the coffee in front of him and takes a sip and grimaces. 

 

“It’s cold.” Chris says. He tell but the way Isaac’s face tightens that it was the wrong thing to say.

 

“That’s probably because I poured it around nine this morning.” Isaac gets up and takes the mug into the kitchen. Chris pulls out his phone looks down at the screen. 1:37 pm. Chris walks into the kitchen but stays in the entryway. He watches as Isaac goes about making a new pot of coffee. 

 

“I’m sorry Isaac but you could have woken me up.” Chris says. Isaac freezes and puts the coffee pot down on the counter. His fingers flex like he’s trying to keep his claws in. He breathes deeply and clenches his hands into tight fists.

 

“You look like crap Chris. You needed the sleep.” Isaac says. Chris looks down at his hands, at the cuts and scraps that will eventually lead to scars. He’s racked up quite a few after Allison’s death, picking bar fights in neighbouring towns.

 

“Okay I’ll admit I’ve had a rough few days. But you clearly wanted to talk so let’s talk. Sit down.” Chris pulls out a chair and sits down at the kitchen table. Isaac turns around slowly. He looks apprehensive like this might be a trick but he sits down across from Chris anyway.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Chris asks. Isaac puts his hands on the table and starts fiddling with the salt shaker, eyes not meeting Chris’ gaze. 

 

“Stiles mostly.” Isaac says. He looks up quickly, startled like he hadn’t meant to say that and his ears start to go red.

 

“Because he’s pregnant?” Chris guesses. It would be only natural for Isaac to be curious about it and the fact that Stiles is male might explain the blushing.

 

“No.” Isaac’s voice is quiet and small.

 

“Then what?” Chris asks.

 

“Have you ever had feelings for someone you never thought you’d ever have feelings for?” Isaac blurts out in a string of fast spoken words. Oh. So that’s what this is about.

 

“Victoria, Allison’s mother. It was an arranged marriage. At the time getting married was the last thing I wanted and Victoria seemed like my polar opposite. She drove me crazy.” Chris says. The marriage was his father’s idea, a tradition amongst the old hunting families. But it was his mother who chose Victoria. She told Chris it was because she knew he could be happy with Victoria even if it wasn’t what either of them wanted.

 

“So what happened?” Isaac asks. He lifts his head a little looking at Chris expectantly.

 

“One day I woke up and looked at her sleeping beside me and realized without even noticing I had fallen in love with her.” Chris says. The lie comes easier then he thought it would. Maybe because part of it is true. He did love Victoria, she was his best friend, but they were never in love with each other. Although he doubts that story will make Isaac feel better. The lie is easier.

 

“Just like that?” Isaac asks. He’s hopeful, Chris can see it in his eyes. He’s thinking maybe things aren’t as messed up as they seem, maybe he can have a happy ever after.

 

“Just like that. Isaac do you have feelings for Stiles?” Chris asks. Although he’s pretty sure he already knows the answer. At least it’s not Scott.

 

“I…um…I think…” Isaac stutters. Chris is waiting for him to just say it when his phone starts ringing. He takes it from his pocket and looks at the caller ID. It’s not a number he recognizes. 

 

“Just take it.” Chris looks up at Isaac and realizes the phones still ringing. He must have looked like he was contemplating answering it not who it was. He hits ignore.

 

“Isaac no keep going.” Chris says. Isaac is just about to say something when the phone rings again. Chris glances at it on the table. It’s the same number, not a telemarketer then.

 

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve helped already. I’ll be fine.” Isaac stands up and leaves. He doesn’t look fine. Chris doesn’t know what to say to stop him. He barely knew how to talk to Allison. When he hears the front door slam closed Chris picks up the phone.

 

“Hello?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. 
> 
> As usual you can find me here: miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com
> 
> Or if you like the Red Band Society check out the page for the fic exchange I'm helping run here: rbsexchange.tumblr.com If you haven't seen the show this would be a great excuse for watching it. Just something to think about.
> 
> Again thank you. I love each and everyone of you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac share. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that I'm sorry for my absence these last few months. I've been going through alot and even though I'm dealing with things I want to get back into the routine of writing and updating my WIPs. That being said I don't currently have a lot of time to write but I'll try to update as quickly as possible.

The house is dark and quiet when Stiles gets home. Scott had offered to stay and play video games but after the lecture Scott gave him about Peter on the drive back Stiles just needs some space. He understands why Scott doesn't trust Peter but he at least thought Scott would trust him to know what he's doing.

 

He walks into the kitchen and finds a note from his dad saying the he's going to be working and late and to order in dinner and he'll pay Stiles back.This has become on of their new habits. After the nogitsune and the death list Stiles' dad has made a point of not taking night shifts and actually being home to make dinner for Stiles. On the odd occasion that he has to work he either leaves money for Stiles to order in or offers to pay him back the next day. Feeling more tired then hungry Stiles makes his way up to his room. When he gets to the top of the stairs he hears the distinct noise of a window being opened, his bedroom window to be exact. Stiles let's out a deep and pained groan before continuing down the hall. He opens his door and sees Isaac standing in the middle of his room shuffling from foot to foot.

 

"If Scott sent you hear to warm me about trusting the big bad wolf then save your breath I'm not interested." Stiles walks passed Isaac to his dresser. He kicks off his shoes and takes off his jacket throwing it on top of the already opened top drawer. He turns around and Isaac is staring at him, his brow furrowed.

 

"Scott didn't send you here did he?" Stiles asks as he reaches up and scratches the back of his head.

 

"No. Who's the big bad wolf?" Isaac questions.

 

"No one. Sorry about that." Stiles says. One of these days he's going to think before he speaks. He takes off his plaid button up and throws it in the direction of his hamper. A thought comes to him and Stiles turns around to look at Isaac, who hasn't moved from his spot in the middle of the room.

 

"Why are here then?" Stiles asks. It's not like Isaac to just show up for no reason. Looking at him now Stiles can see how uncomfortable Isaac looks and he realizes that they hardly ever spend time together just the two of them.

 

"I got into a fight with Chris." Isaac mumbles. He looks down as he says it, avoiding making eye contact with Stiles. Isaac has always had a hard time talking about anything personal. His head is tucked down between his shoulders and he's bending down a little. The sight of Isaac like that catches Stiles of guard. He's never seen Isaac look so small before. Stiles slowly steps closer to Isaac, his hands held up in surrender as he goes.

 

"Isaac are you okay?" Stiles asks. He keeps a few inches of distance between himself and Isaac not wanting to crowd him when he's clearly feeling vulnerable. Isaac shrugs.

 

"Well. What was the fight about?" Stiles asks. Isaac's head snaps up. He looks at Stiles and then quickly turns away.

 

"Isaac, are you...blushing?" Stiles laughs. A rosy cheeked Isaac is probably the most adorable thing he's ever seen.

 

"Shut up." Isaac turns around and his eyes flash yellow. Stiles knows it's Isaac's way of telling him the he's going to far but all it does is remind Stiles of when Derek would flash blue eyes at him when he was annoying him. It was only ever playful then and usually led to some less than innocent fun. It's weird seeing Isaac use it as a defense mechanism. Stiles' smile drops from his face and he steps back from Isaac.

 

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Isaac's eyes slowly fade back to their normal colour and his brows furrow.

 

"I'm fine. You just reminded me of Derek." Stiles sits down on his bed and looks away from Isaac.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Isaac says. He starts to move closer but then stops himself as if he's unsure if he's allowed to get that close to Stiles.

 

"It's okay Isaac." Stiles says. Still not meeting Isaac's pleading look. Stiles knows that he's probably over reacting but he just can't bring himself to look at Isaac, at his eyes. The reminder of Derek was just too much for him. His chest starts to tighten. Damn it! He can't have a panic attack. Please not now.

 

"Are you sure? Should I go?" Isaac's voice is quiet and small. Startled by it Stiles turns to look at him. He's slinking back towards the window with his head down.

 

"Isaac stop." He does. But he doesn't turn back to face Stiles.

 

"How about if you don't have to talk about Chris then I don't have to talk about Derek? Deal?" Stiles asks. Isaac slowly turns back around to face Stiles. He tilts his head to the side as if he's trying to hear if Stiles is lying or not.

 

"Deal." Isaac eventually says. Isaac smiles at him. It's small and shy but all of a sudden the pressure on Stiles' chest disappears. Stiles' beams his own smile at Isaac and stands up.

 

"Good, now how about we continue your pop culture education with another classic, mario cart." Isaac nods and they head down stairs to play.

 

Stiles thoroughly enjoys watching Isaac relearn to play the game. As it turns out he didn't miss all the classics but he hasn't played since his brother died. Stiles tells Isaac about how Scott used mario cart to lure Stiles out of his grief after his mother died. Surprisingly it's easy to open up to each other about their childhoods.

 

Isaac turns out to be a mario cart shark and beats Stiles every time once he relearns the controls. They stay there all night and Stiles eventually falls asleep with his head in Isaac's lap and Isaac gently rubbing his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all and want to thank you for your continued support.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and his dad talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next chapter. I have issues with parts of it but decided to just post it and move on to the next chapter instead of obsessively rewriting it. 
> 
> The next chapter will be Stiles' first day back at school and have a scene between the Sheriff and Chris Argent. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions on what the Sheriff's name should be in this story please leave them in the comments. I usually just go with John but I'm not sure I want to use that in this story. I would love to hear your ideas.

Stiles wakes up warm and well rested. He’s in his bed but he doesn’t remember how he got there. The last thing he remembers is watching Isaac play Mario Kart solo. He pulls off the covers and is relieved to see he’s still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from the day before. He turns to get up and sees Isaac curled around one of his pillows on the floor. He has one of Stiles’ blankets twisted around his legs like he tried to kick it off during the night but couldn’t get it off all the way.

Isaac smiles in his sleep and nuzzles his nose underneath the corner of his pillow. He reminds Stiles of a puppy. He looks so happy and peaceful that Stiles decides not to wake him. He tiptoes around Isaac to grab and clean pair of boxers and his towel.

He turns the water up hot, almost searing. Another habit he’s picked up from the nogitsune aftermath. The little prickles of pain he feels as the water hits his skin help ground him. The nogitsune didn’t feel pain. It’s one of the distinctions Stiles needs to make to remind himself that it’s just him in his head. He showers quickly after that and dries off. He throws on the clean boxers and goes back to his room with the wet towel hanging over his shoulders.

Isaac is awake and sitting on Stiles’ bed. The pillow and blanket already put back behind him. Stiles walks over to the mirror on his closet door and looks at his stomach. He looks the same as he always has. He knows it’s probably too early for him to be showing but he still smoothes his hands over the skin searching for any differences.

“You’re not showing yet.” Isaac says from behind him. Stiles turns around to look at Isaac, who is in turn looking at Stiles’ stomach.

“Great, then you can stop staring.” Stiles quips. He’s joking but Isaac’s eyes snap up and his cheeks flush, embarrassed at being caught.

“Right, I should probably head out anyway.” Isaac says.

“You can always stay for breakfast. My dad won’t mind.” Stiles tells him as he digs through his dresser for a pair of jeans.

“That’s okay. I need to go home and get my stuff for school and a clean change of clothes.” Isaac says heading over to his window.

“Okay, see you later than.” Stiles pulls on his jeans and grabs a shirt at random. It sniffs it and declares it clean enough to wear around the house all day.

“Are you planning on going to school today?” Isaac asks.

“It’s not likely.” Stiles turns around and watches Isaac push his window open.

“You know you have to go back eventually right?” Isaac pauses in his action to look up at Stiles.

“Yes Isaac. But I’m going to put off eventually as long as I can.” Stiles replies.

“That sounds healthy.” Isaac snarks back. He’s climbing through the window with one leg still inside Stiles’ bedroom and he has to bend in half to fit his head under the window. Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes at his friend.

“Whatever Lahey, like you’re the paragon of healthy behaviour. Oh and use the front door. You look like the world’s worst cat burglar.” Stiles says gesturing wildly at Isaac.

“No I don’t. I would never burgle a cat. I’m a dog person.” Isaac replies with a smile before jumping off the window sill. Stiles doesn’t hear him land but attributes that the whole werewolf thing. Stiles goes over to his computer and puts his headphones on planning on watching an episode of Spectacular Spider-Man before breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Stiles stays home from school for the rest of the week. He downloads his favourite childhood movies and then watches them with Isaac, who slips into his room every night. He still hasn’t learned to use the front door but Stiles doesn’t mind. It reminds him of Derek.

“So how have you been feeling?” His dad asks over breakfast on Saturday morning. He’s smiling around a huge bite of bacon. Stiles had got his first pregnancy craving the day before and his dad couldn’t of been more thrilled when Stiles asked him to big up a couple pounds of bacon on his way home from work.

“Good. I mean shitty, pregnancy symptoms aside.”  Stiles replies digging into his own plate of bacon and waffles trying his best to block out the nauseating smell of the eggs on his dads plate.

“Are you sleeping okay? No more nightmares?” His dad asks. Stiles wishes his dad wouldn’t worry about him so much but it’s not like he hasn’t given him plenty of reasons to worry.

“Uh, no not for a week or so.” Stiles answers.

“I’m happy to hear that Stiles.” His dad smiles up at him. Stiles is happy about it too. Seeing Derek die everytime he closed his eyes almost made him wish for the nogitsune nightmares instead.

“So we need to talk about school.” His dad says. Stiles swallows hard.

“I don’t really think we need to talk about it.” Stiles says as he gets up to put his plate in the sink.

“Stiles you’re going to school on Monday.” His dad says.

“Daaaad. Come on.” Stiles whines in the same way he used to beg his dad to stop for ice cream on the way home from school. It worked on him then but if the look his dad his giving him is any indication, he has since built up a tolerance.

“No Stiles. One day very soon you’re not going to be able to go to school but until that day comes you are going to school. I don’t want you to have to repeat the year.” Stiles knows that his dad is right. That he can’t keep avoiding school just because he and Lydia had a fight. But he doesn’t trust himself not to cave and forgive her the second he sees her.

“Dad it’s really not that big a deal. I mean lots of people do an extra year.” Stiles says.

“Maybe but I bet they aren’t raising a baby at the same time. You have no idea how hard that first year is going to be. Do yourself a favour and not make it any harder.” The look his dad gives him this time doesn’t say stern Sheriff  but bleeds worried father. It’s the look he gave him after the nogitsune for weeks and when Stiles told him about his relationship with Derek and no it’s the look he gives Stiles everytime he wakes up screaming from a nightmare.

“Ugh fine. I’ll go back on Monday.” Stiles says. He throws his head back and arms up in exasperation. His dad laughs at the scene. The tension and breaks and Stiles looks back at his dad with a smile on his face. God, he missed this. The closeness he and his dad had before the whole werewolves are real thing happened.

“Oh and tell Isaac that if he’s going to continue spending the night here he can use the front door like everyone else. Also he’s welcome to come over for dinner and stay for breakfast.” His dad says and Stiles’ smile drops from his face.

“You knew?” Stiles cringes. He tries not to keep secrets from his dad anymore he honestly does. But he didn’t think Isaac would be comfortable with him telling his dad about his personal problems. His dad levels him with a deadpan look.

“Stiles I’m the Sheriff of course I knew a teenage boy was sneaking into my sons room every night for a week.” His dad says. Stiles considers saying something sarcastic and witty but decides that his dad deserves the truth.

“He got into a fight with Chris and I don’t think they’ve talked since.” His dad puts down the mug of coffee he was drinking and nods his head. He looks down the the table. It’s what he does when he’s thinking. An old habit formed from years of looking over files.

“It’s okay Stiles Isaac is more than welcome here anytime.” He finally says.

“So you’re not mad I didn’t tell you sooner?” Stiles asks. He doesn’t think that his dad would be mad at him for trying to help out a friend but he needs to make sure. His lies and secrets have kept them at arms length for too long. His dad seems to realize that’s what Stiles is thinking. He stands up and walks over to his son and pulls him into a hug. There was a time Stiles would be embarrassed to admit it but his dads hugs have always had a grounding effect on him. Calming his nerves and keeping his over active mind from running away with him.

“No you’re being a good friend.” His dad says as he squeezes Stiles just a fraction tighter. Stiles squeezes back before pulling away. “Besides what’s the worst that could happen? You’re already pregnant with a werewolf baby.” His dad says reaching up and ruffling his hair.

  
“Daaaad.” Stiles groans as his dad walks out of the kitchen laughing. Stiles runs his hand through his hair to fix it before pulling out his phone and texting Isaac to see if he wants to hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with the story. As always comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and I promise to reply to all comments starting now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes back to school and the Sheriff talks to Chris.

Stiles prays that the jeep will break down the entire fifteen minutes it takes to drive from his house to school. Any excuse to prolong the inevitable.

“Traitor” He mutters to his beloved jeep as he pulls into the school parking lot. It’s empty except for Scott, whose leaning against his bike.

“You didn’t need to wait for me.” Stiles tells him as he walks over to him. He had purposely left the house late so that he wouldn’t have to deal with the crowded parking lot.

“I know but I wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn’t hear from you all weekend except for last night when you texted to say you were coming to school today.” Scott says. Stiles looks over at Scott. His eyes are trained on the pavement and his hands are stuffed in his pockets pulling his hoodie tight around his face.

“Yeah sorry about that. I just stayed in all weekend.” Stiles says bumping his shoulder into Scott’s. The truth is he didn’t call Scott all weekend because he was still mad but now looking at how worried Scott is he realizes how much of a dick move that was. After all if he hadn’t heard from Scott for an entire weekend he’d be freaking out too.

“You should have called. I would have come over.” Scott says. His lopsided grin is back on his face and Stiles can’t help but smile back.

“It’s fine Scott. Isaac came over.” Stile replies as he turns and starts walking towards the school.

“Really?” Scott asks as he jogs to catch up to Stiles.

“Yeah we...uh… hung out.” Stiles says lifting his gaze away from Scott.

“All weekend?” Scott asks. His voice sounds weird though like the answer is important.

“Yes.” Stiles says cringing slightly. He can’t tell if Scott’s mad or not so he looks over at him. He’s looking at the ground so Stiles can’t see most of his face but he definitely has his brooding and pensive shoulders.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” Stiles jokes. Scott’s head shoots up immediately.

“What? No. I just didn’t realise you and Isaac were that close.” Scott says. He sort of does this half shrug thing that isn’t even slightly convincing.

“Yeah well neither did I. He just kind of snuck up on me. But don’t worry Scott you're still my brother from another mother.” Stiles says pulling open the door to the school. They’re already late so they both skip their lockers and start heading straight for their first class.

“Ugh. Stiles I thought we agreed you weren’t going to say that anymore.” Scott says, scrunching up his nose like he just smelled the inside of greenberg’s locker.

“Yeah well I’m bringing it back.” Stiles says with a huge grin on his face.

“Please don’t.” Scott groans as they turn to corner into their classroom.

“McCall, Stilinski you’re late!” Coach yells. The noise startles them both and they freeze at the front of the room.

“Sorry Coach we were…” Scott tries to explain. Coach holds up his hand before he gets to the actual explanation though.

“Do I look like I care McCall?” Coach asks. In his tone that says that it’s not actually a question.

“Uh…” Scott says. Stiles prepares himself for the yell before Coach can even open his mouth.

“Sit down McCall!” Scott and Stiles both hurry to their desk. A few of the other kids snicker but mostly the room is dead silent. Coach tends to have that effect on people.

* * *

 **  
**Sheriff Stilinski is sitting at his desk reviewing the latest budget cuts from the county when Deputy Parrish knocks at his door before opening and poking his head in. **  
**

“Chris Argent is here to see you Sir.”

“Let him in.” The Sheriff says, tucking his papers back into the file and placing it in his top desk drawer right as Chris Argent strolls into his office.

“Glad to see you got my message.” He says as Chris sits down across from him.

“What can I say? You were very insistent.” The Sheriff watches as Chris’ eyes dart around the room trying to access his surroundings and figure out why he’s sitting in the Sheriff’s office on a Monday morning.

“We need to talk about Isaac Chris.” He says with the same straight tone and dead stare he uses on Stiles.

“What about him?” Chris asks. He tilts his head to the side like he actually has no idea what the Sheriff is going to say next.

“He slept at my house almost every night this past week.” Chris sits up and at least has the decency to look like he’s been caught red handed.

“We had a fight.” Chris says looking down to floor.

“I know. Stiles told me the two of you haven’t spoken since?” The Sheriff doesn’t want to make Chris feel bad but he needs to make sure that Isaac is in a safe environment. The kid has been through enough.

“I don’t know what to say to him John. I was never good at talking to Allison ethier. I just… don’t want to say the wrong thing.” He can relate to that. After his wife died John walked on eggshells around Stiles, always afraid he’d make his son's grief worse. But if the past year has taught him anything not talking about something because it’s too hard is never a good idea.

“I understand Chris. But what you need to understand is that you are responsible for that boy now so I don’t care how hard it is you need to talk to him about it.” Chris looks up at the sheriff and nods. He still looks lost though as if he’s trying to figure what he’ll say right there in John’s office. John sighs. “He can stay at my place for now, at least until you two have worked things out.” Chris looks relieved. Most likely because now he has time to plan out what to do.

“Thank you John. I think that might be best. For Isaac and Stiles.” Chris says. John’s brow furrows in confusion, that was an odd thing to say.

“What does that mean?” John asks. Chris’ face takes on a more controlled expression.

“I know you brought me here to talk about Isaac but we need to talk about Stiles too.” Chris says.

* * *

 **  
**“Watch where you’re going Stiles.” Danny says right before Stiles walks right into him. **  
**

“Sorry.” Stiles says looking up from his phone to his friend.

“What’s got you so distracted?” Danny asks as he bends down to pick up the textbook that had fallen to floor.

“What to expect when you’re expecting.” Stiles says. Danny looks confused for about a half a second before realization dawns on his face.

“What did you forget already?” Stiles asks.

“No I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately.” Danny answers though he does look sheepish like he feels bad for forgetting about Stiles’ current situation.

 

“Oh really and what’s got you so distracted?” Stiles asks. He shoves his phone back into his pocket. Hearing about Danny’s problems sounds more fun than reading about the potential side effects of his pregnancy.

“Ethan.” Danny answers. They both turn and start walking towards the cafeteria.

“Let me guess now that you’re actually involved with the supernatural goings on you’re starting to regret dumping him for being a supernatural creature.” Stiles has been expecting this to happen. Danny had really liked Ethan and now that he was sticking round those feelings were bound to show up eventually.

“Does that make me a horrible person?” Danny asks. Stiles takes a moment to bask in how far their friendship has come that now Danny is asking him for relationship advice.

“Only if you get back together and then end up breaking his heart again.” Stiles answers. He’s pulling for them this time around but he also doesn’t want either of them to get hurt.

“But what if he doesn’t like me anymore?” Danny asks. Stiles has never heard Danny sound so unsure of himself. He’s always exuded confidence. Even when he came out in middle school, he never for a second let anyone make him feel bad about it. Stiles has to stop this train of thought and fast.

“Come on. You’re Danny! Everybody likes you!” A few people passing them give Stiles weird looks at his outburst but Danny laughs so he counts it as a win. He’s about to say something else when he feels his stomach lurch. “Uh-oh.” He hears Danny asking him what’s wrong as he runs straight to the nearest washroom. He thanks his bit of good luck when the washroom is empty and heads straight for the first stall. Danny comes in as he’s hurling into the toilet and leans against the stall next to him.

“I’m not holding your hair.” Danny jokes unfortunately Stiles is too preoccupied to register it. The next voice he hears though definitely registers.

“I will.” Stiles wipes his mouth on a piece of toilet paper and turns around to see Lydia standing in to doorway.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Danny says as he walks to the door and says something to Lydia. Stiles doesn't hear though as another bout of sickness racks his body. When Danny’s gone Lydia locks the door and goes over to rub Stiles’ back as he continues to throw up everything he had eaten that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. Also if you're interested I've written a drabble from Stiles and Derek's relationship. I've added it to this story as part of a series.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia finally talk. But does anything get resolved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys I've got bad news and good news.
> 
> Bad news: My computer is out of comissiono. AGAIN!
> 
> Good news: I bought a bluetooth keyboard today so I could keep writing for all you lovelies on my Kindle.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter.

Stiles wants to run, to scream at Lydia to go away but he's trapped by his own pregnancy. All he can manage is to shrug Lydia's hand off his back as he continues to hurl into the toilet. 

 

"Stiles we need to talk." Lydia says. He ignores her as she stands up and starts passing the room. The tap, tap, tap of her heels a constant reminder she was still there.

 

"I know you don't want to so I'm just going to start and I really hope you listen." It's not like you're giving me much choice, Stiles thinks. "I'm sorry for the things that I said. I'm not going to say that I didn't mean them because we both know I never say things I don't mean but I will say that I no longer believe them."

 

Too little, too late. Stiles has never felt more betrayed in his entire life. Lydia is one of his best friends and with a few sentences she managed to make him feel like they were back at the starting point with her looking down on him.

 

"I know that doesn't count for much but Stiles I've had time to think and do research and I was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt. All I could think of was how hard being a teen parent is, especially when you're doing it alone." Stiles pulls his head away from the toilet and stares at Lydia in a way he hopes doesn't let on that he's waiting to see if he'll vomit as soon as he opens his mouth. 

 

"I won't be alone Lydia. I have my dad, Melissa, the pack and I thought I'd have you." Stiles congratulates himself on getting through the sentence and then turns back to his new porcelain god as his body is racked with more heaves. 

 

"You do have me Stiles! Even if I don't always agree with your choices I have always been there for you!" Lydia cries. Stiles' stomach finally settles and he gets up. He's about to shove past her when his mind zeros in on something she said.

 

"Choices? Plural? What else didn't you agree with?" Lydia goes silent. She clearly hadn't meant to let that slip. 

 

"I...um..." Lydia is speechless. She keeps floundering for something to say and if she can't even make eye contact with him then it must be something bad. But what can't she tell Stiles? She's never been shy about voicing her opinions with him in the past. That's when it hits him. There has only been one thing that she never gave her opinion on.

 

"Derek? You didn't approve of me and Derek?" Stiles is furious. Apparently not only does Lydia think that he'll be a crappy dad but she didn't approve of him being with the father of his unborn baby.

 

"To be honest Stiles I kind of hoped that you would be the one to get out. To go away to college fall in love and leave all the supernatural behind. I always thought you'd be the one strong enough to survive Beacon Hills."Stiles opens his mouth to yell at her again but closes it before he can. There's not much he can say to that because deep down that's what he wanted for Lydia. Now that Jackson is in London and Aiden is dead there's nothing keeping Lydia here, nothing keeping her in harm's way. Stiles has to look after his dad and Scott and of course he couldn't have ever imagined his life without Derek. But Lydia could have left and never looked back.

 

He takes a deep breath. They've all been thrown curve balls these last few months and it's safe to say that neither of their lives on the same track they were before senior year. It's not an excuse and he doesn't forgive her but maybe he can give her another chance. Stiles feels his phone vibrate in his pockets. He pulls it out and lights up the screen. A text from his dad, 'Pack meeting at our house. NOW.'

 

"What is it?" Lydia asks. All of the fire has gone out of her. She looks defeated.

 

"My dad's calling a pack meeting. Which he never does so something big must have happened. We need to go to my house." Stiles goes to unlock the door already sending off quick texts to the others seeing if they got the message and if anyone needs a ride." He's about to leave when Lydia's voice stops him.

 

"Us?" Stiles sighs and turns around.

 

"I haven't forgive you and I don't know if I can but you're still a part of this pack Lydia." Lydia's entire expression changes. She beams at him for a moment and then schools her features into a more serious manner.

 

"I understand and I promise I won't let you down again Stiles." Lydia says. 

 

"I don't think it's possible for you to let me down any more than you already have."He doesn't wait for her response just turns and leaves. He checks his phone on his way to the parking lot. Danny is riding with Ethan, Scott's already on his way and Isaac is waiting in the jeep. Stiles has a terrible feeling that he's not about to get good news. Once outside he sees Isaac smiling at him through the windshield and he's instantly reminded that whatever his dad tells them he's not alone in this. Stiles smiles back at Isaac and goes around to the driver's side. Before he opens the door and climbs in he shoots off one more text. 

 

To Peter Hale:

Pack meeting at my house now. Pls come and try to play nice. - S

 

He gets a reply immediately but doesn't need to look at it to know what it says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than usual but I wanted to keep this moment as spereate from the rest of the story as I could.
> 
> Next chapter we find out what Chris told the Sheriff and things will start picking up as the plot thickens. 
> 
> On a side note, I got a great response from the side story I did of Stiles and Derek so if you guys want to see more blasts from the past let me know. You can leave prompts in the comments here on that story and I'll promise to try and write them all. Those stories are shorter and I'll probably be able to update them more often but I'm in despereate need of inspiration.
> 
> As always thanks for reading. I love you all and I'd be nothing without you. <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down at the pack meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the story will start progressing faster after this chapter and chapter 14 will be taking place a week after this one.

They are all waiting tensely in Stiles' living room for the meeting to start when his dad, Chris Argent and Parrish all show up together. That alone is enough to worry Stiles and given by the looks the others throw at the trio he's not the only one. 

 

"You're probably wondering what's so important." His dad starts. 

 

"Wait." Stiles interrupts. "We can't start not everyone is here." A while back they all decided that they wouldn't officially start pack meetings until everyone was present, mainly it was so that they didn't have to keep repeating things all the time.

 

"Stiles everyone is here." Scott says, looking around confused. Stiles takes a deep breath.

 

"No. I invited Peter." Stiles says and as he predicted everyone starts yelling. They're so loud he can't even tell who is saying what.

 

"Are you crazy?"

 

"We can't trust him!"

 

"He isn't pack!"

 

"He's a murderer."

 

Stiles stands up and knowing he won't be able to yell louder than a group of supernatural teenagers, holds his hand up like a kindergarten teacher. After a few minutes of continued objections they all quite down.

 

"I don't care if you don't think he's pack. He's family. My family and he will be apart of all pack meetings going forward. If you have a problem with that you can get out of my house." Stiles says his voice calm but stern. He looks to each of them, there are a few close calls but no one objects.

 

"Okay Stiles but you'll have to fill him in when he gets here there is something you all need to know and it can't wait." His dad says taking back the floor. All eyes turn to him and Stiles nods and sits back down. Instead of saying anything else his dad steps back and motions for Chris to take over. 

 

"I have been informed that a pack of werewolf purists are making their way here and I believe that it is because they want to either take or kill Stiles and the baby." Chris' voice stays calm and even but as soon as he finishes all hell breaks loose. Everyone starts freaking out but Stiles does bother trying to follow the conversation. He gets the gist. Once again he's in danger and this time so is his unborn child. 

 

Peter shows up not long after and someone tells him the news. Apparently he's heard of the pack but didn't think they were still around. As everyone starts talking about security measures and half-brained plans Stiles' mind goes to his baby. He just lost Derek and now someone is threatening to take their child away from him too. His hands go to his stomach instinctively and he can feel his heart racing. He closes his eyes trying to calm himself down but all it does is tear him from reality and place him somewhere much worse. 

 

Stiles is in his bedroom only now there is a crib where his desk was and baby things everywhere. He walks over to the crib and it's empty. Stiles' heart stops. His baby is gone. He runs around the room and then the house looking for it. He runs all the way to the preserve and startles at the site. At the edge of the grassy clearing behind the Hale House he sees Derek. He's looking at something sticking out of the ground. Stiles realizes it's a grave and knows it's right where they buried Derek. Stiles walks over to him. The grave is smaller then he remembers but he's too focused on Derek to notice the name on the grave stone. 

 

"He's gone Stiles. I can't believe we lost him." Derek looks to Stiles and tears are running down his cheeks. Stiles has seen Derek sad and he's seen him cry but he's never seen him like this.

 

"Who?" Stiles asks. Derek reaches out and pulls him into a hug so tight he can barely breathe.

 

"Our son. They killed our son." Derek squeezes tighter and he can feel his own tears running down his cheeks. He knows Derek's squeezing him too hard, knows that he's not breathing but he doesn't care. Their baby his dead and Derek's not really there, he just wants it to end.

 

Stiles starts to wake up and the first thing he notices is that Derek's arms are gone replaced by the many hands of his worried friends and family. It's been long time since he's blacked like that. They start to back up, giving him room. His second thought is of the baby, him blacking out can't have been good for it. Everyone is asking him if he's alright, what happened and how he feels but Stiles only pays attention to one voice. 

 

"The baby is fine." Stiles meets Peter's eyes across the room. He doesn't need to ask how he knows the look in his eyes tells Stiles all he needs to know. He nods his thanks to Peter and assures everyone else that he's okay. His dad worried for Stiles' heath tells everyone to clear out they'll talk more about this tomorrow. Isaac helps him to his room and Stiles pulls right next to him when Isaac tries to lie down as far from Stiles as he can get. Stiles' body starts to shake as he thinks about this new threat. Isaac pulls him tight to his chest and rubs his back in soothing circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> News:
> 
> 1) I will be posting a new side story just after I post this so please check that out.
> 
> 2) I have returned to tumblr. I know I've been absent for a long time but I'm back. Feel free to come bug me at miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter have an eventful night.

It's been a week since the meeting and Stiles is starting to loose his mind. He's watched 24/7. Isaac and Scott follow him from room to room like puppy dogs and it's even worse at school. He has at least one pack member in each of his classes but he'll still catch the others walking past his classroom with bathroom passes in their hands. 

 

Saturday night rolls around and there's panic in the air. Isaac is having dinner with Chris to work out their issues, his dad is working the night shift and Scott and Kira have a date planned. Stiles sits in his living room while Scott and Isaac offer to cancel and his dad asks if they can call Ethan. Stiles rolls his eyes at the lot of them. He doesn't want Scott and Isaac to make sacrifices no matter how small for him and the last thing he wants to be stuck spending all night watching Ethan pine over Danny.

 

"Stop! All of you need to go before you're late." Stiles says. They all turn to him at the same time, as if they're just noticing he's there. 

 

"We can't leave you here alone Stiles!" Scott squawks. 

 

"Relax I won't be alone. Peter's been camped out across the street every night this week. I doubt today will be any different." Stiles says. They all frown and Stiles can see the arguments forming in their heads so before anyone gets the chance he herds them all out the door. 

 

After everyone is gone he starts making himself some dinner. His new cravings force him to make a sandwich that's more pickles than meat and cheese but still tastes delicious. Peter pulls up at 9pm on the dote. It's the time Stiles and Isaac usually head up to bed. Isaac, the nerd, will do homework while Stiles plays games, reads comics and when his ADHD kicks into overdrive he researches everything under the sun.

 

At 9:30 Stiles mind starts to wander. He hopes Isaac and Chris are doing okay. He knows Isaac was really nervous about going back to Chris' apartment. He hasn't had a very good track record with parental figures and he's afraid of loosing Chris. They may have some issues but they're all each other has. 

 

At 9:42 Stiles starts pacing. He's the only parent his baby will ever know. He isn't't ready to be a dad and has no idea what he'll tell the baby about Derek or how he'll even begin to be able to bridge the gap in his or her life that Derek would have filled. And what if the baby hates him? What if they wish they had Derek instead? Hell Stiles would give anything to have Derek back. What if the baby feels the same way? 

 

At 9:47 Stiles is hyperventilating and his vision is going spotty.

 

At 9:49 Peter climbs in through Stiles' window and forces Stiles to sit down with his head between his knees. Stiles' thoughts start coming out as word vomit. He doesn't know what he's saying but he can't seem to find the off switch in his brain. He feels Peter's hand on his back and all at once the tension and worry seep out of him. Stiles takes a few deep breathes before looking up. Peter's head is cocked to the side.

 

"What is it?" Stiles asks. Peter's brows furrow and Stiles instantly feels the worry forming into a big hot mess inside him. That's the face Derek made that day. When he deviated from the plan and ran off in the opposite direction everyone else was going. Stiles hadn't had his phone so he ran back to his house to tell the others. By the time back-up arrived it was too late.

 

"Stiles stay here." Peter jumps out of his window and takes off running down the street. Stiles grabs his phone and runs down the stairs. He doesn't notice he's not wearing any shoes until he already has the jeep out of the driveway. Deciding he doesn't have the time to go back Stiles slams on the gas and follows Peter. 

 

Stiles tries to keep up with Peter but after a few minutes he shifts and starts running between houses. Stiles' instincts are telling to keep going, not to stop. but his head knows better. There's only one person who will be able to find Peter know and it's not Stiles. He pulls out his phone and taps Scott's name.

 

"Hey Stiles." Scott answers.

 

"Scott. Peter ran off. He heard something and he got this look and I think it's bad. I can't find him. I need you to go all alpha and track him down." Stiles blurts and thank goodness for werewolf hearing or else Scott would never have been able to understand the frequency Stiles just used.

 

"Okay. Calm down. I promise we'll find Peter but first tell me where you are?" Stiles nods even though he's on the phone and starts looking for a street marker or anything to tell where he is. He sticks his head out the window to read the street sign just above the jeep he hears the one sound that he never wanted to hear again. It's the sound that's haunted his dreams for weeks and it's unmistakable. A howl of pain. Something deep inside tells him it's Peter and that they're running out of time.

 

"Scott?" 

 

"I heard it. Stiles go to the station you'll be safe there." Then Scott hangs up and Stiles is frozen. He flashes back to his latest nightmare and his heart is pounding in his ears. Then there's pain. It's in his stomach and Stiles screams then he screams again realizing no one will hear him. He passes out with his hand on his stomach and his throat raw. After the pain comes darkness and for a second he sees Derek's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, Dun, Duuuuuun. I wonder what will happen next? But don't worry he's not dead. That would end this story way too soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes after Peter and Kira heads to rendevous with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I've been really busy and this all I've had time to write. I didn't want to make you guys wait too long so I'm going to break up this chapter.

Scott hangs up the phone and turns to Kira where she's sitting on the couch in his living room, she still has the remote in her hand from when she paused the movie they were watching.

 

"We're not finishing this are we?" She asks. She doesn't look disappointed but resolute like a soldier preparing for battle.

 

"No. I have to go after Peter. Can you go to the station and meet Stiles?" Scott asks. Even before he asks Kira's on her feet pulling on her jacket and pulling out her car keys.

 

"Of course." Scott smiles at Kira. How could he get so lucky? She was strong, smart and cared about their friends as much as he did. Scott pulls Kira close and they kiss softly. It's more of a reassurance then anything else. They're both out the door and rushing off in opposite directions within seconds of the kiss.

 

Peter howls again and Scott runs right past his bike in the direction it came from. He can get to Peter faster on foot. As he runs through the darkened streets of Beacon Hills his eyes glow bright red every time he hears another howl of pain come from Peter. The sounds are getting farther away. Whatever is happening to him Peter is running out of time. 

 

He was watching over Stiles which means whoever he's fighting was after Stiles and Peter from they way Stiles explained it Peter didn't hesitate to go after them. All week Peter's been doing everything he can to help keep Stiles safe. He's the only one that took a shift watching Stiles everyday and would even show up when he wasn't supposed to be there. Scott may have his issues with Peter but maybe Stiles was right to trust him now. Maybe he really had changed. 

 

A few minutes into his pursuit Scott feels rather than sees Isaac and Ethan settle in behind him. He can tell they're both in Beta from their anxiety crackles through the pack bond and the closer they get the more they can feel of Peter's pain. At first it shocks Scott. He's never felt anything from Peter but now he supposes he thinks of Peter differently. He's let him in and now nothing is more important than protecting one of their own.

 

Sheriff Stilinski is sitting in his office about to dig into a contraband donut when Kira Yukimura comes crashing into the station. She's frantic and her eyes are wide as she looks around the station, she's searching for something but what John can't tell.

 

"Where's Stiles?" John's heart sinks. Stiles is supposed to be at home and the fact that Kira is looking for him at the station tells him that something has happened, something he's not going to like.

 

"He's supposed to be at home." John tells her. He knows that that is no longer the case but he really wants her to smile and thank him. Leave to go to Stiles and for nothing bad to have happened to him.

 

"No he called Scott. Someone came to the house. Peter chased after them Stiles was following him but Scott told Stiles to come here instead." John can see the realization of what it means that Stiles isn't here yet cross the young girls face. Donut forgotten John makes quick strides to the desk where Parrish is sitting doing paperwork.

 

"Jordan I want uniforms out looking for Stiles' jeep now." Jordan reaches for the police radio sitting on his desk to alert all units that Stiles is missing. All of his deputy's know Stiles jeep by heart and will drop everything for him. He knows they will. John turns to go join the search when Kira stops him.

 

"That'll take too long Sheriff." Her eyes are sad and pleading. She instantly reminds him of Stiles when he was little and used to beg his dad not to go to work. That was just after they lost Claudia. Stiles was worried that if he left he was going to lose him too. John never stopped worrying about Stiles even before the supernatural entered their lives.

 

"Do you have a better suggestion?" John asks. He's not going to lose his son.

 

"Yeah. I know someone who can help." Kira pulls out her phone and calls someone from her contacts. John's at a lose for who it could be, Argent maybe. Someone picks up and he can hear a muffled 'hello.'

 

"Danny, I need you to track Stiles' phone. It's an emergency." Her voice is sharp and her eyes focused. For the first time John realizes how strong his son's friends are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Sorry I didn't answer the questions left from the last chapter's cliffhanger.


	16. ANOUNCEMENT

I decided to post to the story instead of reply to your comments and tumblr asks directly because a lot of people have been asking me when I'm going to continue with this story and this seemed like the fastest way to answer all of you at once. 

I know it's been just over a year since my last update and I'm sorry for that and I have every intension of picking this story up again and finishing it. However I've been having a hard time lately in life in general and am working three jobs just to pay the bills. I really appreciate that so many of you still remember and are waiting for the rest of the story and it makes me feel so good that you actually like it. I do want to finish but I just don't have the time or the energy to work on it right now. I also want to go over the chapters that I've already written and edit them. I promise you that I will finish this story at some point and if I haven't gotten back to it by the new year feel free to yell at me all you want.


	17. A Few Questions

First of all of I'm really sorry to show up with another not update update. I've been trying to re-write the story to get to a point where I really like it and enjoy working on it again. However I've run into a few setbacks. The first is that I don't really think I like how this story has played out so far and the second is that I just can't write it anymore. I've been working on it for weeks but I just can't get through one chapter. So that leads me to my questions. I really don't want to abandon this fic forever so I thought I'd try and change it up a bit.

Question 1: How would you guys feel if I didn't kill Derek? Writing Stiles's grief is really holding me back. I'm never satisfied with how it comes out and it's killing me how depressing this story is. I still want to pursue Stissac but I also want Derek to be alive. It would mean fundamentally changing the story but I would still hit the same or similar plot points.

Question 2: I think it would really help me to have someone to bounce ideas off of and just basically rant about all of this stuff. Would any of you be interesting in that? I'm not asking for a beta reader (thought if someone wants to do that I'd love it) I just want someone I can say "Hey I had this crazy idea about a scene" and have them be like "Yeah you should totally do that or no that's too crazy." If one of you lovely people would be interested in that just message me on [tumblr](http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com) to let me know. I really think this would help me to keeo up with the story and get excited about it again.

I really want as many opinions on this as I can get. I love you all and I know this is my story and I can do whatever I want with it but I really want you amazing people who have stuck with me to be happy and like whatever happens. 

Thank you all for taking the time to read this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


End file.
